It's On
by Sassafrass91
Summary: "Wh..why were you hoping for that?" his face is inches from mine when he chuckles. He leans in so his cheek rests against mine, and breathes into my ear. "Because you look like you're going to be a fun ride."


Hello everyone. This is my first time publishing anything I've written. I hope you think it's fairly good. I got the idea from a prompt a friend sent me over Facebook.  
>It's rated M for a reason. ;)<br>This is what I do when I'm bored and have breaks between classes.  
>I don't own Glee. I do not own Blaine. I do not own Kurt, however much I wish I did.<br>Hope you enjoy. =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of my car is as dark as the back streets as I slowly roll down the block. When I finally see what I'm looking for, my heart starts racing. I take in his body, licking my lips. His slender frame is leaned against the cool brick of the building, head tilted toward the blackened sky, hands shoved in skinny jean pockets. I slow down as I approach him, suddenly nervous. After a moment, his expressive eyes snap open and take notice of me sitting in front of him. He pushes off the wall, strutting over to the passenger's window of my car.  
>"Hey there." He breathes, letting a slow smirk mark his lips.<br>"Hi." I realize how breathless I sound, but try as I might, there isn't much I can do about it.  
>"Is there something I can help you with?" he cocks his eyebrows at me, resting his chin on his smooth hand.<br>"I..umm… Want to take a ride with me?" I unlock the doors, and immediately he is sitting beside me.  
>"I'd go anywhere with you, stud."<p>

We pull up to a hotel, and while I am thinking it is amazing I hadn't wrecked with his hand on my thigh like that, he looks surprised.  
>"Is…is this okay?" I ask, as we get out of the car. I can't believe I'm stuttering so much, but this guy is gorgeous and he is standing right beside me.<br>"It's more than okay. I'm used to flea bag motels and paper thin walls. Not the Ritz." He looks my way, and smiles. "It's really nice."  
>"Well, when I do things, I intend to do them right." I manage, blushing at the double meaning. He smirks.<br>"Good to know." We walk inside, my arm brushing up against his. I can't think of anything but touching him. I check us in, and then quickly walk to the elevator. As the doors shut, I cross the small space between us, pushing his hips up against the walls, and pulling his face to mine. His mouth is wet, hot, and eager as he kisses me back.  
>"What's your name?" he says roughly, as my lips make a trail down his neck.<br>"Blaine."  
>"Blaine," he repeats. "I could get used to saying that. Or screaming it." He adds in a seductive whisper. The thought makes me shudder, but all too soon, the elevator makes a soft "ding", and I wrench myself away from him, breathing heavily. His eyes lock with mine for a moment, and then I am pulling at his hand, searching for our room. As I'm fiddling with the key, turning it in my hand, attempting to hurry and making the process even slower as a result, I feel a warm breath in my ear, arms snaking around my waist, and teeth nibbling at my neck.<br>"Stop," I whisper. "I can't..we aren't going to get in this room if you keep touching me." I feel his grin against my neck, but he pulls away, and I manage to slide the key into the door. I make it across the threshold breathing, which I think to myself is a miracle in itself. I hear him following me, looking around. He ducks his head into the bathroom, seeing the jet bathtub and walk in shower I already know are in there, and I hear him chuckle.  
>"You weren't kidding." I sit down on the couch, not sure how long I could control myself on the bed, and I know there are things that must be addressed first. He kneels on his knees in front of me, and sighs.<br>"Okay Blaine. This is how it works. Either you can pick specific sex acts for individual prices, or we can do whatever you want, as long as you want, for one set price. I'll warn you, I'm not cheap. But it's a satisfaction guarantee kind of thing." He winks as my face turns red.  
>"What kind of specific acts?" I already know I'm taking the full night from him, but curiosity gets the better of me.<br>"Blow jobs, hand jobs, bondage, anal, cockblocking, bottom, topping, foreplay, dirty talking, sex toys…" he continues to name off different sex acts, and my mouth goes dry. Clearly he is experienced, and I suddenly feel way in over my head.  
>"F- Full..Full night." I say, and at this point, even the tips of my ears are red. I have got to get a grip on this stuttering thing.<br>"Okay. That's what I was hoping you would say." He rises up on his knees, moving a bit closer.  
>"Wh..why were you hoping for that?" his face is inches from mine when he chuckles. He leans in so his cheek rests against mine, and breathes into my ear.<br>"Because you look like you're going to be a fun ride." At that, a soft moan escapes my lips. Then I realize something important.  
>"What's your name?" I whisper against him as his hands slide up my thighs.<br>"Kurt." I nod, sliding my lips against his. His mouth is so soft, and I moan against it as he slides up onto the couch with me, straddling my lap. I grip at his hips through the denim, pulling him as close as I can in this position. But first things first.  
>"Shower," I manage to get out, and he pulls back an inch and looks at me.<br>"You want to shower with me?" I nod, and he grins, biting down gently on my collar bone.  
>"That's hot." Starting to feel more confident, I pull him into the bathroom, and shut the door. I turn on the hot water, letting the steam fill up the room. I turn back around, facing Kurt, and pull him closer.<br>"I want to feel your skin." I mummer as I start to pull his soft, cotton tee-shirt up. He raises his arms, giggling as I have to stretch to pull it off the top. My hands slide down his arms, down his smooth chest, taunt stomach, to the fly of his pants. His laughing eyes turn into lust as I unbutton the buttons quickly, pulling them down. Surprised, I realize he hasn't bothered with underwear. He shrugs, unfazed.  
>"Why bother? They are pretty pointless for me." I nod, my throat dry. He steps out of his remaining clothes, then motions for me to lift my arms. Before I am aware of myself moving, my striped polo shirt is gone, and his hands are unzipping my zipper, tugging them down alone with my boxers. As soon as I'm unclothed, I pull him in for another kiss. He responds, pushing against me, his arms locked around my neck. I pull him backwards, stepping across the tiled floor until I feel the shower doors. As we step in, the waterfall showerhead installed above us mists our skin gently, a layer of water slicking our bodies. He slides against me, eliciting a groan from my mouth. As much as I hate to, I know my own limits, so I push him a few inches away.<br>"You are gorgeous." I tell him, letting my eyes wander across his perfectly flawless skin.  
>"I know." He winks at me, which only succeeds in making me want to touch him again. Instead, I turn around to get something behind me. He looks confused until I grab a bottle of soap. I lather up my hands, then bring them to his skin. As I trace my way down his skin, he leans his head back against the wall, sighing in contentment.<br>"This is a first." He comments, moving his hips slightly as I gently touch his protruding hipbones.  
>"hmmm?"<br>"Someone taking the time to turn me on." His now soapy skin feels incredible against mine, and makes us both smell like strawberries, as I push up against him, my arms on either side of him, keeping him in place as I run my tongue against his ear.  
>"Turning you on turns me on. And getting you off it going to get me off. Don't be shy. Tell me what you want." His eyes light up mischievously.<br>"Well then. Let's get it on, babe." His mouth fuses with mine, and I feel myself slipping under his spell. After washing each other's bodies and hair, I shut off the water, and grab two towels. We make a quick work of getting as dry while making our way to the bed. I quickly consider leaving the lights on, before dimming them all except the headboard insets. Kurt is bent over slightly, towel drying his perfect hair, seemingly unaware of the lighting switch, but I don't have the patience for that. I sneak up behind him, leaning over and kissing his spine. He moans, dropping the wet towel on the floor, and bringing his hands behind him to pull my hips into him. The sensation is amazing, but I can't get carried away. Not yet. I run my teeth down his spine again, nipping slightly at his lower back until he turns around, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
>"Bed." He growls as my arms pulls down at his neck, touching his lips with mine again. Fire curls around us, heat entrapping our bodies as we make our way to the overly made up bed. I push him back, falling with him against the softness of the duvet, our bodies instantly entangled. His legs wrap around my waist, grinding me down against him, his arms around my neck, him arching up against me. It's too much for any one person's body to process, but so nowhere near enough. My mouth attaches to his neck, sucking until he is withering beneath me, and even in the shadows of the room I can see a purple mark forming.<br>"Blaine," he gasps as I move my tongue against the soft spot below his ear.  
>"What? What do you want, Kurt?" He looks at me like I'm crazy, and it's my turn to wear a smirk. I have no idea where I got this confidence from, but it won't go to waste.<br>"It's…it's not about what I want." He stammers, trying to control his breathing, and making a weak attempt to roll us over so he is on top. I chuckle, bending down to his ear again. He is already pushing his hips up against me again, despite what he just said.  
>"I told you Kurt. Getting you off is going to get me off." Before I can dart my tongue out to taste his skin again, his mouth is pressed against mine, moan after moan escaping his mouth.<br>"Blaine" he moans again, as I move my hand down past his waist, to his throbbing erection. As my fingers trail across him, a sharp hiss escapes his mouth, followed by a string of words that sound like "ohmygodpleaseBlaineyesdon'tstop." My hand keeps moving as I raise up, wanting to watch his face. His eyes are pushed shut, he is biting his lower lip, and his nails are making red marks down my back.  
>"I, uh, guhh, <em>Blaine<em>.." he whimpers, his hips moving erratically. He is trying to pull me closer, but I resist.  
>"I want to watch you. Show me how bad you want me." he nods, urging me on. My lips go down his chest to his nipples, darting my tongue back and forth as my hand continues to tease him.<br>"Blaine, _Blaine_, **Blaine**, _**Blaine**_," he chants, his hands now in my curly mess of hair. I trail my tongue down his stomach, until I get to where my hand is still gently caressing him. Before he can predict what I'm about to do, I lean over, and take him in my mouth. He shivers above me, letting out the loudest groan yet. I let my tongue work across him for just a moment, before pulling off him with a soft 'pop' and sliding back on top of him. He whimpers, trying to thrust against me, but I still his hips until he opens his eyes and looks at me.  
>"My turn." Before I can stop him, he has control, flipping us over and straddling my hips.<br>"Kurt," I whimper as he kisses my neck, rolling his hips slightly.  
>"What? You want me to go lower?" I can only nod. Listening to his voice is setting over one of my skin cells on fire. I'm pretty sure just listening to him growl in my ear could get me off, but I don't want to find out tonight. As his mouth moves lower, I let a line of cuss words come out, which only causes him to smirk, and go slower.<br>"Kurt, please!" I buck my hips up, straining against him as he pushes me back down. But finally, _finally_, feel his tongue against my erection, and I whimper.  
>"Is this what you want?" his breath comes out as short gasps, and I can't wait anymore.<br>"Yes. Please." Suddenly, his mouth is surrounding me. I can feel him everywhere, moving against me, moving in time with my hips. I feel the pressure building up inside me, slow and steady water against a floodwall. I glance down, and see his bright blue eyes piercing me, and I jerk, pulling his mouth away and his body up against mine, crushing my lips against his, reclaiming his mouth. I can taste myself on him, but that only urges me on, my tongue dancing, curling, battling with his. We are moving erratically, desperately trying to create friction.  
>"I want you." I moan, pushing up against him.<br>"Take me" he whispers back.  
>"I need you." I correct, every nerve ending on fire.<br>"Fuck me." he says, his lips swollen and red. He climbs off of me, and lies down at the head of the bed, sliding his legs apart, inviting me in. I reach over off the nightstand, and grab the lube and condom I had brought in with me.  
>"No." Kurt says, leaning up. I start to protest, because I don't want to hurt him, which is what would happen if we don't use lube, but instead, he grabs the condom, and throws it the corner somewhere. I give him a look, but he just shakes his head. "No." he repeats, and he looks to beautiful, I can't deny him what he wants. I pour some of the warming liquid onto my fingers, and position them around his entrance. I push one in, slowing, sliding past the ring of muscles until I am fully inside of him. I wait until he gives me a tight nod before I start to move, gently at first.<br>"More." He whispers, moving his hips up slightly. Two more fingers later, he is moving beneath me and I can't wait anymore. I pull out, Kurt whimpering at the loss, and I slide lube across my erection before positioning myself against him.  
>"Now." He says, laying his fingers across mine, which are holding his hips up. I start to slide in, and he gasps. I immediately freeze, but he shakes his head.<br>"Go, Blaine." I move painfully slow until I am all the way inside him. I stay as still as I can, waiting for him to adjust. I pull my hips back a fraction of an inch, and I hear him his. I freeze again, until I hear a growl and he pulls me down, biting at my lips.  
>"Damn it, Blaine, <em><strong>move<strong>_." He starts moving his own hips, and I am gone. I push in and out of him, my movements becoming harder and faster. He is moving with me, matching me thrust by thrust. My hand goes down to him, sliding against him, and he shudders.  
>"<em>Blaine<em>, ohmygod. Please. Don't stop." He begs against my mouth, nails digging into my neck. I can feel his body clenching beneath me, his hips rolling faster against my hand, and this only serves to speed up my own movements. I can tell the moment his orgasm starts, because he pushes against me, wrenching his mouth away and biting at my shoulder, which tips me over the edge as well.  
>"I love you" I whisper over and over, riding out my own orgasm. "I love you, I love you, I love you."<br>When I finally come down from my high, Kurt is still laying beneath me, but instead of looking peaceful, he has a smirk on his face. I groan, pulling out and rolling over on my back, away from him.  
>"I <em><strong>told<strong>_ you I wouldn't be the one to break character." Kurt says smugly, pulling at my arm to roll me back over. I frown, until he leans over me, placing gentle kisses all over my face.  
>"You broke character before. The condom?" I remind him, grinning as he pulls back.<br>"That was not breaking character. I just didn't see the point."  
>"I'm sure your <em>character<em> would have seen the point." He sighs, laying down and pushing his way into my arms. I pull him closer, kissing the top of his head while turning the last bit of light in the room off.  
>"You still lost. You now owe me a shopping trip. And Starbucks." He reminds me, yawning. I nod, remembering our agreement from before. I lean my forehead against his, listening to the sound of his breathing slow, drifting off into my own peaceful sleep.<br>"Oh, baby?" he says, barely above a whisper.  
>"Yes?" Even in the dark, I can tell when he is smiling.<br>"I love you too."


End file.
